


Winter Fairy Tale

by JugbandArnold



Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: Christmas, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 23:36:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5517314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JugbandArnold/pseuds/JugbandArnold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merry Christmas. :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Fairy Tale

It's a cold evening, Christmas eve was notorious for being one of the coldest days of the year - not temperature-wise but in the general tone of the city. You are already exhausted from a long month of training at the force, just making it back home to Holly half-asleep and mostly exhausted. To make things even worse - you and Chloe were going to have to work Christmas day because after all - Christmas was one of those times when crime rates did go up.

You're dragging your body to just get out of your uniform and go back home when Chloe appears out of the lockers - all dressed up and ever so cheerful.

"Still grumpy we have to work Christmas day, Gail?"

"Grumpy that I have to schlep it with you." you grunt, forcing your hands through your thick leather jacket. There were already a lot of things weighing on your mind - the last thing you wanted was Chloe sticking festive cheer in your face.

"Come on Gail - It will be awesome - just you wait! Aren't you excited! I can't wait to get back home and see my mom and dad and my cat!" Chloe rambled on, as you pulled the grouchiest face you could and slumped out of the locker room.

"What plans for Christmas at the Peck-clan?"

"How would I know?" you mutter, ,seriously wishing Chloe would get the hint and leave you alone.

"Aren't you going to your parents for Christmas?" Chloe questioned back, inquisitive as usual. You know you're going to have to pick your words sparingly to answer that one, you really didn't  

want Chloe knowing all about your life.

"Nope." you state curtly, walking to the front doors of the precinct.

"So wait, who are you spending Christmas with then?" Chloe badgers on, walking a few steps behind you.

"It's none of your business Chloe." you sigh, and Chloe can finally make out that you aren't in a sharing mood tonight. She just shrugs at that and you decide to make a break for it, walking away from Chloe, thankful that the two of you had to go in different directions.

"Merry Christmas!" Chloe called out,  waving behind you. You turn back and give her a feeble wave in return, and make your way to the bus stop.

* * *

 

You've always hated the bus ride home - all these people staring at nothing or their phones, and today is no different. Various people on the phone talking to their family about Christmas plans and all dressed up - so much for festivity.

Your mind is heavy with distant thoughts, you keep going back to review the last year in your mind.

_It has been quite a year._

You had joined the academy, and Holly was in her second year in the Med School's program for Forensic pathology. You had known Holly ever since high-school and falling in love with her was quite unexpected - but things hadn't stopped there. Neither of your families had approved your relationship and after a lot of tension - the two of you had made the nervous decision to run  away and begin life anew. That plan had seemed fun at first - without the constant put-downs from your parents and the snide comments from Holly's parents, but reality had to catch up with the two of you sometime. Living-together in Toronto on a rookie's salary wasn't exactly easy. Holly was studying with her scholarship - but that didn't pay for the other expenses that came with med school, not to count bills and rent and the other things that came with adulting in the city by yourselves.

It has been 8 months of living alone with Holly, and things hadn't always been great. There had been arguments about things you hadn't even known arguments could have been fought over,yelling matches over money (which were all quite horrible) and what not.

But at the end of the day, you were always glad that you had Holly by your side, she was the sole thing that kept you going. And there were some days you wondered if Holly thought the same, and that ate at your heart quite a bit.  

Which would partly explain why you were sitting here with a neatly wrapped up present you had spent a _lot_ of your savings on, especially after the two of you had specifically agreed not to  get each other presents because "there were better things to spend money on."

When you get home and open the door, it always lightened your heart to see Holly there, nose buried deep in a medical book and writing terse notes here and there. Tonight was exactly the same  

\- with Holly laying on the extremely uncomfortable couch, book propped on her knees and quite exhausted herself. The apartment looked as bare as ever - save a little mistletoe Holly had somehow stuck to the ceiling.

You knew that Holly loved Christmas at her own house - filled with decorations and carols playing in the background - it was another reason you felt so guilty this evening. You really wanted to give Holly a good Christmas - and here you had to work Christmas day.

_Not that we have money to spend it on nice stuff anyway._

"Hey!!" Holly grinned, getting up to greet you as you shut the door behind you, pulling your coat off, making sure that she hadn't noticed the present. You had hidden it in your locker - seeing that there weren't many places at home you could hide it. You can't help but smile as she walks over to give you a bear hug, you sometimes got long days telling yourself that a hug like this was waiting for you.

"How was your day?" she asks, still hugging you tight.

"Long. And I have to spend the whole day tomorrow with Chloe - which makes it much worse."

"I wish you didn't have to work on Christmas." Holly frowned, finally letting go and walking to pick up her book from the couch, while you walked into the bedroom - which was basically a large mattress on the floor. You immediately flop on the bed - trying to shove the present somewhere so that Holly wouldn't find it. You aren't sure when to give it to her- _tonight? Tomorrow morning?_ You can't decide.

In the midst of your dilemma, Holly walks right in - to see you trying to shove the present under the mattress - and you're sure that you're going to be handing over your present right now.

"Gail?"

At that you give up trying to hide the damn present, and throw yourself on the bed. You aren't exactly sure how things were going to play out - was she going to be mad that you broke the no-buying gifts pact? You're clueless.

"What is this?" Holly gently asks, picking up the present and sitting down on the bed. It was wrapped up in dull green Christmassy paper, and felt rather heavy.

"Your Christmas present." you groan, hoping that this wouldn't make things worse. But when you sit up a bit and see Holly's bright face so happy, you finally feel immensely better.

"I can't believe you! And the whole "No need for Christmas presents." was your idea!" Holly complained, giving you a slight shove, but unable to hide her genuine glee.

"I didn't get you anything!" Holly suddenly exclaimed, but you really don't mind.

"It's okay Hol - I"

"No it's not okay! Why - why did you get me this?"

"I wanted you to have a nice Christmas - I know you always love Christmas and it was the least I could do." you confess, while Holly crawls up the mattress and engulfs you in another hug.

"You dork."

You're pretty sure if there was anyone who could get away with calling you a dork - it was Holly.

"I just kept thinking back to last Christmas and how nice and cozy things were at your home - and I had to get you something Hol."

"Gail - you didn't have to do that." Holly rambled, her eyes shining.

"You remember last Christmas?" you ask, smiling remembering last year.

"Yep. You kept sneaking me kisses in my house under mistletoes that seemed to be appearing out of nowhere." Holly chuckled, fingering the wrapping paper of the present.

"That was fun." you grin back, absolutely loving how sweet Holly looked right now.

"You know what I loved about that day." Holly went on, still playing with the present and you look at her intently.

"The way you stood up to my dad. He kept going on about how Forensic pathology was a lame career choice and you just shot him right down. I loved that." Holly smiled, a tear falling from her eyes. You vaguely recall having a long argument with her dad and winning handsomely.

"And from that day I decided that you would always be my Christmas present, okay? So don't do this again." she finishes, and you move closer to her and give her a slow, sweet kiss.

"So, I'm your Christmas present, eh?" you jibe, trying to lighten the mood a bit. Holly playfully shoved you again, laughing.

"What is this Gail?" Holly asks, holding up the present, and you blurt it out.

"It's that forensics book you so badly wanted because you were sick of reading it off the laptop screen."

At that Holly quite literally flung herself on to you, hugging you so tight. You on the other hand feel quite elated.

"Merry Christmas Hol." you whisper softly in her ear.

"Merry Christmas."


End file.
